


You Are My Melody

by markhyuck_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A chaptered fic???, I'm scared, It's literally just markhyuck being fulffy, M/M, donghyuck is not any better, here goes nothing, mark in so in love, okay, um... that's all i have so far, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck_bby/pseuds/markhyuck_bby
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are best friends. The dearest of all....“Best friends. The dearest of all, my ass, for God’s sake, Lee Donghyuck.”





	You Are My Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with a CHAPTERED fic! It is not an easy decision, trust me, but what can one do when an idea comes to mind. This one is a mixture of all my Markhyuck fantasies, though the original prompt is the fact that they sing together in their room. HOW ADORABLE CAN THEY GET??? Like always, I apologize for any errors ahead of time (you've wrote one fic dumb ass), and ENJOY. 
> 
> Loves, 
> 
> Lu

Mark loves singing, he loves how words can flow with the melody and how the rhythm soothes any pain. If Mark dares to dream, he wishes to play his guitar and hum out his emotions in his room, for as long as the time allows.

It has always been clear to Mark, that he would pursue his dream as a musician, so when he had the opportunity to become a trainee at SM Entertainment, he took it without the slightest hesitation.

Except, reality hits him hard. Becoming a Kpop idol is not easy, not that he ever thought it would, but still, it’s harsh. Physically, he’s exhausted, and mentally, he’s drained.

“Hi, my name is Donghyuck, you can call me Donghyuckie, Hyuckie, or just Hyuck.” An unusually high pitched voice pulls Mark back from his wandering thoughts about his home.

In front of him, is a boy about his age, with the golden skin tone and perfectly sculpited long legs, that all resembled the Gods of the Greeks, but the young Mark’s heart is beating for his smile. The smile of an angel. It must be. ‘Damn, that smile of a devil’ is what Mark reflects later on in life.

“Hi, I’m Mark, um, I’m from - .”

“Canada, I know. Actually, everybody does. They say you are very talented.” Not waiting for Mark to finish, Donghyuck smiles even wider, eyes shining with excitement and adoration.

“Oh, really? They?” Mark certainly has never heard of such things, for he has always isolated himself in the practice rooms. Being a foreigner, well, almost a foreigner if you well, did not give him the confidence to approach anybody.

“The teachers, but we all agree.” Mark’s indistinct rosy cheeks are now in a most noticable shade of sunset red. Maybe it’s because of what Donghyuck just said, or maybe it’s the boy's sparkling soft gaze, or maybe it’s both.

“Anyways, it’s a little late, but welcome to Korea.”

Like a warm ray of sunshine peeking into the ice cold Arctic, Donghyuck becomes the core of Mark’s happiness, and his essence sinks into Mark’s life, slowly, softly, deadly, almost unnoticed.

Soon, Mark and Donghyuck are best friends. The dearest of all.

…

“Best friends. The dearest of all, my ass, for God’s sake, Lee Donghyuck.”

When Mark is now teased the 14th time in the half hour after their practice, he inquires for the 9th time as to why he deserves such torture. The answers given by the younger were, of course, they are the best and dearest friends.

“You know, it is because we are all bored. I am keeping you alive by showering you with my affections, so be grateful.”

“Thank you?”

“Then act like you are.” The only defect of Donghyuck’s brilliant teases is that he can never be entirely serious, he always ends up giggling. And the only defect of Mark’s brilliant comebacks is that he always ends up laughing along.

Ugh, Donghyuck and his stupid giggles.

“You kids are really something. One minute you are bickering about the stupidest little things, and the next minute you are singing lullabies together. Have some compassion for your elders, please.” Doyoung bursts into their room with the mission to deliver a message from all the hyungs. No matter what happens in the day, Donghyuck and Mark always manage to hold a, not so private, private concert.

Funny how this has all originated from a little incident during their first week rooming together. It was really an unpleasant surprise, when Donghyuck stumbled into Mark’s ‘I miss my mommy so much that I can’t hold back my tears’ singing session. As sensible as Donghyuck was, he first made fun of Mark, but saw no reaction of anger, he realized he probably appeared to be a jerk than anything. The air was filled with awkwardness and Donghyuck’s utter guilt. The boy felt the most uncomfortable and unease, but he had to do something. So, he stuck out his hand in front of Mark’s face, as if he is expecting him to rub his face on it for comfort. Not a typical choice that a person would prefer to be comforted by, more like what a cat would prefer. However embarrassed the Canadian boy was to be discovered in this state, Donghyuck’s warmth was too tempting for him to refuse, even though the offer was odd. Donghyuck yelped when Mark pulled him onto his lap, much disappointed his expectation of seeing a kitten Mark, but with his lithe arms secured by a stronger pair, legs situated on the sides of Mark’s toned thighs, Donghyuck did not dare to move. After a deep inhale, Mark rubbed his wetted cheeks in the crook of the younger’s neck, and his breaths hitting the collarbones that brought nothing but tingles all the way down to Donghyuck’s spine. An hour spent licking up each other’s wounds, the two were startled by the radio that Taeyong turned on in the living room. They bursted out laughing, and together, they sang to Youth by Troye Sivian.

From then, it is always Mark with his guitar, Donghyuck with his piano, and together, their melody.

“Um, we are _singing_ , excuse you.” Obviously offended by the word ‘shouting’, Donghyuck quickly replies.

“Not the point. Now, go to bed alright, or else no Mark for you tomorrow.” Mark laughs at this statement.

“And _you_ mister, Taeyong says sleep or your little secret will be exposed.” This, is enough to shut him up. Too afraid to steal more than one glance at Donghyuck, Mark rushes to close their bedroom door on Doyoung, and praying to be silent on this subject forever.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go??? Not too bad I hope. You see, I do have a vague outline of the story, but really, nothing is settled. Please feel free to leave any suggestions for scenes and such in the comments. I am very easily persuaded, so take advantage of that ;) I will be back soon, don't worry. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on twitter @xpassxl!


End file.
